Reporters Shouldn't Know Rythem 2
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Anything the first one was, this one will be better! This time there's someone badder than war and King George....the new princess!
1. Introduction

This story is for people who were always behind the stories. Well, this story will show you, you can shine if you work hard at it. One of the characters was in the last story but never mentioned she was only in crowds mentioned as 'Loyalists'. I will give you a little history on her. She just found out she is royaltly but she is working hard at Dr. Franklin's shop with James, Sarah, and Henri...but I can't tell you too much. You'll have to find out on your own...XD!

To All People Who Will Have Their Day In The Spotlight

Goddess Of Animaniacs


	2. What's Goin' On?

"Moses pass me the ink, please," James said setting up the printer. Over the spring and many months before, the printer shop got many workers. In fact, even two loyalists came to work here. They just figured out they were royalty but work here anyway for their own money, Princess Isibabella and Prince Henry IV.

"Here it is, James," Moses responded handing him the ink. Something surprising, too: Henri got a girlfriend, Princess. She was George Washington's niece. She had long pretty yellow hair and a yellow and orange gown with big brown eyes.

Henri than ran up to James, "James, it's finally the best season of the year..." there was a pause. "Summer," Soon, people around the workshop started saying the word:

"Summer"...

"Summer"...

"Summer"...

It was eventually interupted when Dr. Franklin best through the door. "Everyone gather 'round!" He announced. Than, all the workers flowed up to the front of the room. "I've just recieved word that the entire run of wars is now over!!! We have finally made peace!!!!"

Everyone in the room started shouting with joy. Even the people outside who seemed to know the news already.

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Henri: What's going on?!_**

**_Group: The wars are gone! It's really cool and..._**

**_Henri: What happens now?!_**

**_Group: We can relax! It's tight and we're proud!_**

**_Henri: What can go wrong?!_**

**_Group: Nothing's wrong! It's easy flow now!_**

**_Henri: What if it won't? _**

**_Group: Who cares now, nothing to worry 'bout!_**

**_James: Finally, there's no fear; there's nothing to write or shout. I'm off the clock; a war's a doubt! Now, my girl's my only pout._**

**_Sarah: (spoken sarcastically) Hehe. (Sings) Soon we'll see the sunshine; the future's looking grant!_**

**_James: Oh yeah!_**

**_Sarah: We're both staying here; we're not going a way. I'm waiting for my moon lit romance!!!_**

**_Both: Let the fireworks blast at night so the people can rejoice. Come to dance in the middle of the street so we'll rejoice!_**

**_Sarah: C'mon!_**

**_Henri: What's going on?!_**

**_Group: The wars are gone! It's really cool and..._**

**_Henri: What happens now?!_**

**_Group: We can relax! It's tight and we're proud!_**

**_Henri: What can go wrong?!_**

**_Group: Nothing's wrong! It's easy flow now!_**

**_Henri: What if it won't? _**

**_Group: Who cares now, nothing to worry 'bout!_**

_**Isabella: Everyone's on under my rule **_even_** if it's cruel; and a history for moi is looking' hot!**_

**_Henry: She might even raise taxation..._**

**_Both: But the press will make us pop._**

**_Isabella: Plans are due. We can't on you._**

**_Henry: Please listen if we're at call._**

**_Isabella: It counts on you and you,_**

**_Henry: And you and you._**

**_Both: Maybe we'll see you at the ball._**

**_Isabella: Maybe!_**

**_Both: Let the fireworks blast at night so the people can rejoice. Come to dance in the middle of the street so we'll rejoice!_**

**_ Henri: What's going on?!_**

**_Group: The wars are gone! It's really cool and..._**

**_Henri: What happens now?!_**

**_Group: We can relax! It's tight and we're proud!_**

**_Henri: What can go wrong?!_**

**_Group: Nothing's wrong! It's easy flow now!_**

**_Henri: What if it won't? _**

**_Group: Who cares now, nothing to worry 'bout!_**

**_Sarah & James: No more out at arm at 12 P.M.; cause now we're staying home. _**

**_Henry & Isabella: Enough already, Mr. Driver. We've got to role! ..._**

**_Sarah+James+Henri+Princess: OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!!_**

**_James: Alright..._**

**_Henri: Everybody..._**

**_Henry: Yeah..._**

**_James: C'mon..._**

**_Henri & Group: (chant) we're Americans and we know it! Patriots if we show it! The king is now off the wing c'mon now let's go! When the time's right we go do it! We're coming back strong; we've renewed (the reviews are a sure win!) Do your best, loose control 'cuz now we're on our own!!!!!!!!_**

**_Everyone: What happens now?!_**

**_Sarah: Say you're final vote loud and clear now!_**

**_Everyone: Open the gate!_**

**_Sarah & James: ...to a future with no interfere now!_**

**_Everybody: Wars Out!!!_**

**_Henri & Princess: We can live a brand new life now!_**

**_Everybody: It's a great time!_**

**_Henry & Isabella: I can do whatever I/she want to do now!!!_**

**_Henri: What happens now?_**

**_Group: It's break time! The future loves it! Now, we'll all be safe again!_**

**_Henri: What can go wrong?!_**

**_Group: The worst is way behind us! Let's go live free the rest of our lives..._**

**_Everyone: YEAH!!!!_**


	3. Finally Out

...and before anyone knew it, a thousand people were cheerfully flooding the streets. Surprisingly, James, Sarah, and Henri found a place that was empty...Ben Franklin's Shoppe. They were getting packed up ready to leave for their holiday.

In a dark corner stood two other people, Princess Isabella and Prince Henry IV. While Sarah was walking by, Isabella grabbed her to talk. "Gee Sarah, I realize that you found your father. I guess you'll be going back to England now, huh?" she said in a whimpy voice.

"No, really it's ok. Since everything's over, I told my parents I wanted to party with my friends. So, post phoned the party." she explained happily before going over to a nearby tree to pick berries.

"Well, she was a nice girl," Henry added to his sister. Isabella just let out a long wail.

Nearby, James and Henry were talking. "Gosh, I think everyone has a lot to catch up on," James told him.

"Yeah, well, everything's been held back ya know?" Henri responded. Just than Princess past him. "And the first thing I'm gonna do is take that little cutie for a propper dance."

James just laughed and turned around. Meanwhile, back to Isabella and Henry, who were also talking to each other suspiciously while Sybil Luddington, who was also a knew member to the print shop, walked up to them.

"Oh, Sybil, just the girl I wanted to see." Isabella welcomed. "Listen, daddy's building me a castle and for some reason, our official type writer never showed up for work..." she started.

"Or he's rather hiding," Sybil said under her breathe. Isabella smiled weakly and went on, "would you like to take the job?"

Sybil just smiled, nodded, and walked away with a shaky sigh.

Under a tree and on the sidewalk, James and Sarah finally caught up with each other. "So, many things happened over the years, where did the time go?" James said.

"Well, now that everything's out of the way, there's finally time for us," Sarah told him. James looked at her lovingly and suddenly looked shocked like he saw a ghost. Frantically, he searched his pockets. "Is something wrong James?"

"I...um...drat!..." he than reached inside his jacket. "Oh, thank goodness." he sighed. Sarah giggled.

"What is it James, tell me." she insisted still laughing a little bit at the scene he just made also realizing he had a tiny teddy bear in one of his pockets.

"Ok, I'll just have to blurt it out. I was saving this for when the time was right; turn around," he explained a little more serious.

Sarah did as she was told and turned. James untied her hair and put something else in. James than pulled out a mirror. "James, it's beautiful!" she gasped. It was a blue bow with a diamond handing from it.

"It's a present; from me to you." he said. "I also got you this." He handed her a little package. It has an all sky blue dress in it.

"Thank you, James!" Sarah shouted. They were about to lean in for a kiss when they just realized that people had gathered listening to their conversation. Behind them, Henri and Princess stepped out of a bush with leaves fluttering all around them.

"Not again. It's obvious you two have eyes for each other but you don't have to make it clear to everyone!" Henri said. "C'mon, boy." he continued to James. The two boys walked behind Sarah and Princess before they finally caught up with Moses and made their way to the front.


End file.
